Adventure Time, School Time
by Mannoodleguy76
Summary: My second (Third) Adventure Time story. This will be a Finnceline/FinnxMarceline story. (I might have changed my mind about this.) It has an OC(s). Rated M just in case.
1. Characters

**You wrote new story! Not big surprise. Well, this is ****_another_**** Adventure Time story. But this time, they aren't Stranded... Well, they're Stranded in school. :3 This is probably what you expect from most of all the Adventure Time stories, so you. Well yeah, should know what happens...**

* * *

**Finnegan (Finn) Garrett (Age 16) (Biological Brother(s): Jacob G. Brother(s): N/A Biological Sister(s): Catherine G. Sister(s): Fionna G.)**

**Jacob (Jake) Garrett (Age 17) (Biological Brother(s): Finnegan G. Brother(s): N/A Biological Sister(s): Fionna G. Sister(s): Catherine G.) **

**Marceline Abadeer (Age 17) (Sister(s): N/A Brother(s): Marshall Lee A.)**

**Marshall Lee Abadeer (Age 17) (Sister(s): Marceline A. Brother(s): N/A)**

**Fionna Garrett (Age 16) (Biological Brother(s): Jacob G. Brother(s): Finnegan G. Biological Sister(s): Catherine G. Sister(s): N/A)**

**Catherine (Cake) (I hated to use this name because of the game...) Garrett (Age 17) (Biological Brother(s): Finn G. Brothers: Jacob G. Biological Sister: Fionna G. Sister: N/A)**

**Flame (Flame Princess) (cuz everyone else does) Kindle (Used fire words.) (Age 16) (Brother: Flint K. Sister: N/A)**

**Flint (Flame Prince) Kindle (Age 16) (Brother: N/A Sister: Flame K.)**

**That's all you need to know for now. Anyways. Next chapter should be up soon. (I mean like, I will put both chapters up at the same time so you can like, see them both quick. :L**


	2. Bullying

Finn awoke to his loud alarm clock which sounded like an angry bird (Not the Angry Birds) screaming at him.

"Uggh..." he moaned slapping his alarm clock which made it stop but caused it to fall.

"ERRRGH!" he shouted lazily sitting up and pick it back up.

Finn dragged his feet into the kitchen to see all his family already eating.

"Hey, lazy bones." Fionna teased.

"Shut it, I'm not in mood..." he said grabbing the box of waffles and putting it on the plate.

"Uhhh, dude. Hate to burst your bubble but I think your supposed to take the waffles **out** of he box first." Jake said.

Finn looked at Jake like he just told him the cure for cancer.

"I'm not hungry anymore..." he said then going into the bathroom and washed his face with water.

He brushed his teeth and walked out of the bathroom. He continued with his routine and grabbed his blue shirt and then a black hoodie and put his backpack on. He walked outside and walked into the bus. Didn't change a bit. Still the same rowdy bus with kids throwing things every three seconds and screaming and shouting and hands flying everywhere. Finn managed to find Jake and sat next to him.

"Dude, what was with you this morning? Why were being so pissy?" Jake asked.

"I hate... **THIS.**" Finn said pointing to the war zone.

"Oh, well, you do that every year but your not as mad." he said.

"I'm just... _Me. _I have different emotions pretty much everyday. Every **year** even." Finn said reaching into his backpack to see if he had everything.

Jake saw a blank sheet of paper that Finn pulled out. Jake saw Finn's mouth about to open then he covered his and pulled out his and a pencil.

"Thanks." Finn said and began copying his answers on the paper.

Finn finished as soon as the bus driver stopped and let the kids out of bus.

"Kinda sucks not knowing anyone here..." Jake said.

"Well, we still have some of the kids from last year." Finn said trying to sound hopeful.

"Well hey. You still got your "girlfriend" going here." Jake teased then pointed Marceline who was walking with some friends.

Finn looked at her and in his mind he saw her flipping her hair in slow motion with dramatic music playing in the background. Finn was snapped back to the real world by Fionna who must of caught up while he was daydreaming.

"Finn?" she asked.

"Finn?" she repeated.

"FINN!" she screamed.

"Wha-whaa-whaat?" Finn said zoning back in.

"You were staring into space." Fionna said.

"He was staring at Marceline." Jake said pointing to Marceline who was walking in the building and then Finn went back to acting how he was in the morning.

"Finn, if you like her so much why don't you just ask her if that's how she feels too?" Jake asked.

"We talked about this on the bus." Finn said and then opened the door and walked into the building.

"What did you guys talk about?" Cake asked. (First words of the day!)

"It's not important." Jake said opening the door and saying goodbye to them and walking the other way. (Fionna and Cake share the same class and Finn and Jake share the same class.)

Jake was walking down the hallway looking for Finn and he saw him and saw Ash harassing him still. (Three years straight)

"Hey, dipshit!" Ash called to Finn but didn't get him to stop.

"Hey, I'm talking to you, dumbass." He said still trying to get him to stop. He got impatient and put his hand on his shoulder and turned him around.

"I said I was talking to you." he said.

"Well I never said I was talking to you." Finn retorted and started to walk away again only to be forced around again.

"I didn't ask for the witty remarks." he said sounding angrier.

"Well, I didn't ask for you to be such an Ashhole." Finn retorted again.

Finn turned around and started walking and then was forced around once again but was met with a fist this time. Finn landed on the ground and wiped his nose of blood. Finn got up and took a fighting stance. Jake was mortified that Finn thought he could take him. Finn swung at him and missed and got hit in the stomach and lower his stance which received him another hit after another until he was being kicked on the ground. Then they left him there on the ground and shouted back: "Loser!"

"Finn?" Jake said walking over to him. Finn was bleeding, _a lot_. He had about the same amount of bruises as blood and couldn't even talk. He managed to stand up and hobble his way to the bathroom.

* * *

Finn walked into the bathroom and turned on the water. He wiped off all the blood he could and used the hand-soap and water to get the dried blood off. He took a paper towel and even though he got cuts on his face from it he wiped his with it walked out. He went back to stop where he was assaulted and Jake was still waiting there. Finn grabbed his books and went to his class.

(I'ma be lazy and skip to the good parts.)

"**DODGEBALL!**" the gym teacher shouted. Finn winced just at the word.

"Change into your gym clothes and then we can play!" he shouted ordering them to the locker rooms.

"Finn, are you okay?" Jake said taking off his shirt and swapping it with his gym shirt.

"I'm fine, I'm fine..." he said taking off his shirt to reveal lots of bruises.

"That doesn't look fine to me." Jake said pulling his shirt over his head.

"That's because you never had a sense in dating." Finn joked and put on his shirt and walked away.

"Hey! That is **mean**! Don't you walk away from me!" Jake called and caught up to him.

"Garrett's, that side!" the teacher ordered.

"Err. The rest of you! Other side!" the teacher ordered again. (Team 1: Jake, Cake, Finn, and Fionna. Team 2: Marceline, Ash, (Uh, oh.) Marshall, and... (OC Time! 'Cuz I wanna make myself. Let's call me... My name. :3) Carrington.)

The coach threw it in the air and Jake tried to get it but Marshall got it first. He passed it to Marceline, who passed it to Carrington. (Gonna suck talking in the third person. D:) Carrington threw it at Finn who caught it fairly easily. Finn threw it angrily at Ash who caught it.

"Oh, that's how you wanna play?" Ash said noticing the force that put into the ball. He threw the ball at Finn was backing up and tried to catch but he threw so hard he flew the rest of the few feet into the pads on the wall. Finn got up and walked to the sidelines. Jake grabbed the ball and tossed it to Finn who threw it at Carrington who was unaware and got out. Carrington went out and Finn came back in. They kept swapping out but eventually Ash got Finn's team out. (Lazy x3!)

The bell rang and everyone piled out of school looking happy as ever except for one person, Finn.

"Finn, where did you get all those bruises from?" Fionna asked walking with the rest of the family.

"It's not important." Finn repeated from the morning.

"Yes, it is. Did Ash do that to you?" she persisted.

"I said it's not important..." Finn said irritated.

"Ash di-" Jake started.

"JAKE!" Finn shouted.

"I'M TRYING TO HELP YOU BUT YOU KEEP DENYING IT! I'M YOUR BROTHER!" Jake yelled.

"I'm sorry..." He apologized.

Finn walked away and Jake started to walk after him and then he ran away into the shortcut they take when their late.

"Ugh..." Jake groaned putting his hands on his face and slowly walking into the bus.

"Should I-" Jake started.

"No. Give him his time." Catherine said.

"Okay..." Jake said going to the back of the bus, on the way he say Ash and his "posse" talking, probably about Finn. Jake silently said "Fuck You" when he passed and then sat at the back of the bus and waited for the drive to end.


	3. Training Time (Part 1)

**Not gonna say something lame. So I won't be here long. But first, any see Puhoy? If not then GTFO spoilers. I make dis short so peeps don't look, smart right? I totally might make FinnxRoselinen (Who shall be called Rose.)**

* * *

When Jake, Fionna, and Catherine (Gonna call her Kate or Cake from now on.) got off the bus Jake ran towards their house and threw open the door. He saw Finn's stuff on the ground which made him stop worrying. He then went upstairs to go see Finn. He slowly opened the door.

"Finn?" he whispered.

"Go away." grumbled Finn.

"Finn, I'm sorry for yelling at you..." he said shamefully and opened the door all the way.

"Jake, it's not that..." Finn said.

"Then what is it?" he asked.

"I'm tired of Ash always pushing me around. I think it's time for a change." he said sounding evil.

"Umm, I don't know what your planning but... **count me in.**" Jake said remember what Ash did to Finn.

Finn took of his shirt and walked into his bathroom and was in there for about 10-15 seconds and came back with an empty toilet paper roll and his stomach wrapped with the toilet paper.

"Hehe, nice makeshift bandaging." Jake said.

"What? Oh, thanks." he said looking for and then putting on an Assassin's Creed shirt. (Hint hint, wink wink.)

"Why'd you need that specific shirt?" Jake asked taking note that he searched for the shirt.

"Because your gonna teach me to climb." Finn said smiling.

"What makes you think I can climb!" he asked.

"The fact that you _can_." Finn said nonchalantly.

"Well, you have a point... Okay. I don't know what your plannin' but I hope it's good." Jake said.

"Oh, it's good... But **evil**." Finn said going down the stairs. Jake stayed inside for a while and Finn wait and Jake came back out with some things they had stuff in the attic.

"Okay." he said dumping the stuff on the ground. I'll set up the 'parkour course' you sit tight." he said and started putting things in weird places. Finn was about to go inside and then Jake called: "You better not eat or drink anything! It'll make you barf at the end!" Jake called and laughed when he saw Finn come back, pouting.

"Hey, don't laugh! It's not fun to go on a fast!" Finn defended.

"Oh what? A ten minute fast? What can that do to you?" Jake said.

"It can starve me..." Finn said meekly.

"No it can't, unless you are the brink of starvation." Jake said and put a play-table on a low branch.

"What are you doing?" Finn asked when he saw Jake put a table on a branch.

"Patience, My child. In time, you shall know." Jake teased.

"Well can you hurry up? It's kinda boring..." Finn said.

"Go inside and play a game or something. This might be longer then I thought. Just _don't_ eat or drink anything..." Jake said dragging his feet under a branch that would of hit his face.

"M'kay." Finn said walking away.

"Well, I'm about to do the climbing parts though, so you get to see me in action." Jake said.

Finn darted back and watched Jake. Jake just laughed.

Jake jumped up and grabbed a tree branch and pulled himself up. He jumped to another branch and then another going higher and higher and then disappeared into the leaves and then came out with a weird looking contraption in his hands.

"C'mon Bubba, don't make your machine fuck up." Jake said to himself and pulled a trigger. Finn watched as a rope with a stone-cut **thing** with four curved **more things** coming out the sides and then it attached to another tree.

"Holy, grapple hook." Finn said as he watched Jake walk skillfully across the rope and then jump a tree and balance a baby basketball hoop on it and jumped back and put the basketball in a- very well placed -hole (Lol, immature people, you understand. :D) and place the basketball inside. Jake then jumped down and when he hit the ground rolled and stood up.

"Showoff." Finn said walking to spot where he started. Finn jumped up and grabbed it and struggled but managed to pull himself up. Finn jumped a tree branch but missed and grabbed a hold of the branch at the bottom and swung himself up and pulled himself up. "Whoa..." Finn continued to just free-run like in Assassin's Creed and then made it to the rope.

"Shit, they didn't put rope in this just very thin ledges." Finn balanced on the rope and fell almost as soon as he touched it, he refused to lose so he grabbed the nearest thing which was the rope and made his way across hanging on the side. He climbed up at the last part and picked up the basketball and threw it at the hoop. "Goal!" said the basketball hoop and little kids screamed, "Yaaaay!" in the backround. Finn jumped down and couldn't do the roll right.

"Ow..." He said standing up. He was surprisingly unharm and walked up to Jake. He held up on of the signs that they used when Fionna and Kate would force them to be judges and it was a sign that said, "**10**" in big black letters.

"Hehe, thanks." Finn said.

"Any other things you need help with?" Jake asked.

"Yeah, actually. Didn't you take karate?" Finn asked.

"_Oh god..._ Yeah, I did. What, you wanna kick someone's ass?" Jake asked.

"Nope, I wanna kick someones ash." Finn joked.

Jake just rolled his eyes and then laughed.

"We'll do that tomorrow. That was exhausting both physical and mentally." Jake said.

"Okay." Finn said and walked towards the door.

"Oh, we forgot about homework." Finn said face-palming himself.

"We'll just do it now." Jake said.

"But Mom and Dad wont be to happy..." Finn said.

"Oh yeah..." Jake said.

* * *

**NerdCubed: Good-byeeeeee!**


	4. Dreams and Decisions (For Real)

**I'm baaaaaack and I'm eating more noodles than ever!**

* * *

Finn slowly opened the door and peaked inside. He saw his mom and dad talking to each other and looked like they weren't looking in their direction. Finn waited until his parents closed their eyes to laugh and then make a break for the stairs Jake trailing him. They successfully made it upstairs and started on their homework.

"Jake... Could you uhh, possibly, uhh. Help me?" Finn asked.

"Okay." he answered and then glared at him.

"What?" he said awkwardly laughing.

"This was a freebie. Our math teacher got us some 1st grade math. SERIOUSLY, FINN? 2+2! Figure it out!" Jake said.

"But it's har-r-r-r-r-r-d!" Finn groaned.

"Ugh. What is 1+1+1+1?" Jake asked.

"Umm, 4..." Finn started which made Jake smiled and nodded his head.

"...dee-seven?" Finn finished thinking Jake meant keep going.

Jake face-palmed.

"Well, I'm done." he said put the paper in his folder.

"Jake." Finn said.

"Don't you do this!" Finn said again.

"Jake!" Finn screamed.

"Ja-a-a-a-a-a-ke!" Finn shouted as Jake walked out the door.

"I'm going with forty-seven." he said to himself which finished his homework.

Finn was tired from all that"hard thinking." So he just crawled into his bed and went to sleep.

* * *

Finn woke up in a chair with some eggs in front of him.

"Oh, sweet! Thanks mom!" Finn shouted.

"Oh, shut up you weenie." said a voice.

"Wait, what the?" Finn said turning around.

He saw Marceline standing there with her hands on her hips.

"I said, "Oh, shut up you weenie." she teased.

"What the heck is going on?" Finn said looking like a madman.

"You're about to eat your eggs, that's what's going on." Marceline said.

"Ummm, what th-" Finn started but Marceline gasped.

"What?" Finn said out of instinct. (Not 'Out of Instinct' in Hitman Absolution. :l)

"I felt the baby kick." Marceline said.

"THE WHAT?" Finn shouted.

Then everything went black.

* * *

Finn woke up in a cold sweat breathing heavily. He looked to his left to make sure Marceline wasn't there. Luckily she wasn't. Finn laid back down and covered his eyes with his hands. After a while he got up and walked into his bathroom and turned on the shower. He took off his clothes and got in.

_"What the heck kind of dream was that?_" He thought to himself.

_"**Was** is it a dream? Or maybe, it was the future. But, it couldn't have been because he knew he wouldn't have reacted like that." _He kept thinking, then. The shower door open and a girl he had never seen before **ever **stepped inside.

"Whoa!" he said backing up.

"What? You won't let your wife in the shower?" she said sounding like she was teasing.

"Oh... Shit." he said.

"What?" she said sounding surprisingly calm for a girl who just came out of nowhere and hopped in the shower with him.

"Nothing." Finn said trying to sound as cool as he can because he assumed if he freaked out he might black out or hyperventilate.

"Well, remember what we talked about last night?" she asked.

"Yeah..." Finn lied.

"I think I'm ready." she said.

"Wait, wha-" he started but then she started kissing him passionately which moved into a more level of intimacy. Finn was mentally slapping himself because he wasn't doing anything about it. But he liked it. He felt good about, all feelings for Marceline disappeared and melted into this girls. Then when they pulled away, it was Finn who returned them back to their kissing then everything went black.

* * *

**Hey, don't worry. It's not over here just wanted to put this in. Haha! I put in a mini lemon. I hate it and I want to shoot it with a rocket propelled grenade. ._. Oh well, what can you do? It's not like I have a backsopace button or anything and whenever I messe ypup I can't erase it! That's craaaaaaazty! Ioh well, back to the story. :D (Like my little no backspace thingy-mer-bobber?)**

* * *

Finn woke up, for real this time calmer than he did in the dream. He sat up and rubbed his forehead to process the messed up dream he just had. He went downstairs still rubbing his forehead.

"Hey, Sleepy LaBone." Jake said. (I just finished a book called Bud, Not Buddy. It was pretty good. Well, that was the name the band member gave him because he slept forever and he was skinny and you could see his bones and bone in French is LaBone. :L)

"Hey, I'm not that skinny!" Finn said looking at his chest.

"I was referring to Lazy bones." Jake said in that teasing tone.

"Ugh, whatever." Finn said sat down in the chair across from him.

"What's up?" Jake asked studying his face.

"I had this messed up dream..." Finn said and put his face on the table.

"Tell me about it!" Jake said.

Finn looked at him.

"Do you **really** wanna know?" Finn asked.

"Yeah, duh." Jake said sounding a bit impatient.

"M'kay, but don't blame me if you think it's weird." Finn warned.

"Well, I woke up at the seat you're sitting at and then their were eggs that I thought Mom cooked but..." Finn said.

"But...?" Jake repeated.

"But... (Hur, hur, hur. I said but consecutively three times. :3) _Marceline_. Made them." Finn said.

"So it was like... A sex dream?" Jake guessed.

"No! No, no, no, no, no, no-o-o-o-o." Finn screamed.

"Oh... Continue." Jake said.

"Okay, so I like, freaking out at this point and then she gasped and said the baby is kicking." Finn said.

"SO IT WAS A-" Jake started.

"Be quiet." Finn said sternly.

"Oop." Jake said sinking down in his chair.

"**Anyways,** then I woke up in bed, I took a shower and then this totally random girl comes out of nowhere." Finn said.

"Then gets in with you..." Jake finished making an "Ew." face.

"So, again. It was a sex dream." Jake said.

"I guess... But we didn't, yeah. We just kissed. _A lot._" Finn said embarrassed.

"I see. I think this is a sign." Jake said.

"What do you mean?" Finn asked.

"Well, today is Saturday. You have two days to make a decision." Jake said.

"I don't like where this is going..." Finn said.

"Either find out who that random chick is and be with her..." Jake started.

"Or be with Marceline..." FInn said groaning.

"You got yourself into this mess, now. Choosing is the only way out." Jake said.

* * *

**POW. HOW YOU LIKE ME NOW? No, sorry. Anyways. I made a person-lersen. So... I might put this up to readers. Not that you would reply. *He says thinking back to another story he wrote* But you guys like this one a lot more than the other one so I have faith in 'yall. Please... PLEASE, don't bail on me. :I Marceline or To Be Named? You decide! Epic Rap Battles... Epic Rap Battles... Epic- Bye.**


	5. And Then I Saw Her

**I've spent way more time on this then other stories because I'm proud of this the most so yeah... if you want different updates to different stories then, yeah... You can, uhhh, do that. Message me or review me or anyway you wanna contact me. :L (Just don't ask for my number. :l)**

* * *

Finn and Jake were discussing the dream Finn had recently told Jake about and thinking about possibilities that it was fake and the possibilities it's not.

"So..." Jake said.

"So... What?" Finn asked.

"Who are you gonna pick?" Jake asked.

There was a small silence.

"Well, I dunno. I mean, I've liked Marceline for forever almost but... I feel like if I've loved her that long and haven't said anything about it I think I should move on." Finn said.

"But, _since_ I've loved her that long I feel like nows the time to do it because I've been holding back for so long." Finn finished.

"Hmm." Jake said nodding his head.

"I think you should figure out who this new chick is, because if you've kept all the secrets that you've loved Marceline then when you asked her they could all just burst out." Jake said.

"What?" Finn asked confused.

Jake sighed and clarified, "I mean that when you asked her you might go overboard."

"Oh."

* * *

_**Two Days Later, because I'm cheap like**_** that.**

* * *

Finn woke up from the same dream, him just staring at the girl from his dream and Marceline, each day Finn inching closer to the both of them. But the doomsday clock struck and it was time to go back to school.

Finn rushed downstairs and skipped breakfast. He brushed his teeth and splashed water over his face. He put on a pair of blue shorts and t-shirt that Jake got him that had his face on it saying his most cherished word, "Mathematical!"

Finn then put on a light jacket unzipped so he could still see his face on the shirt but, 'emathical!' was blocked off so only 'Math' showed. He then grabbed his backpack and went outside to go think again.

_"Who to pick..." "Who to pick..."_

"Finn?"

"Wha- Oh, it's just you Jake." Finn said.

"No, it's Fionna." Fionna said.

"Oh, it feels like I haven't seen you in forever..." Finn said.

"That's probably because we almost never see each other in school." Fionna guessed.

"So, what were you thinking about?" Fionna asked.

_"Oh, god. Now I need to think of an excuse."_

"I was just... staring into blank space." Finn lied.

"Okay." she said sounding like she believed him.

They just sat there waiting and Jake and Cake came out shortly after the bus did. They all got on it and Finn sat next to Jake again.

"Dude, I feel like we need to talk about this first." Jake said kind of quiet.

"About what? My dream?" Finn whispered.

"Yeah, if she exists then you'll have to think quick because, I feel if you hold it back you'll have to choose. The Hard Way." Jake said still quietly.

"Okay... I'll think about it. But we're not sure yet." Finn said.

Finn was glad that noise of the bus was enough to block out his non-whisper.

The bus came to a stop and everyone piled out. He looked around saw Marceline still with her same friends talking about something. Finn told Jake to run and they both ran to the doors and pushed them open. He went to his first class.

"Okay, class. We have a new student joining us today." The teacher said shortly after they walked in and sat down.

Finn's heart stopped.

"Her name is Roselyne. Roselyne, you can sit next to Finn." The teacher told her pointing to the empty seat next to him.

A girl with yellow hair, a skirt with flowers on it, and a purple short sleeved shirt walked over to Finn and sat down next to him. She put down the books she had and then looked at him shyly and then looked back at her desk. Then Finn leaned over to Jake and whispered, "It's her."

"What?" Jake whispered back.

"It's the girl from my dream, that's her!" Finn whisper-yelled.

"Dude... Remember what I thought on the bus?" Jake asked.

"Yeah, I think I'll take my chances." Finn said and leaned back.

"Alright now, this does not concern Roselyne but, does everyone have their math homework?" the teacher asked.

_"Shit." _Finn thought.

_"I'm probably gonna get an F."_

* * *

**Cuz I'm lazy, you know what this means. Don't feel like figuring out a time.**

* * *

Finn burst out the door and spread his arms embracing the sun.

"Oh, **finally!**" Finn said.

"What? You've never seen the sun before?" teased Jake.

"Nope, I'm an alien." Finn teased back and then received a giggle. Finn searched for the source and then realized it was Rose who giggled. When she saw Finn looking at her she hid her face with her books.

"Finn." Jake said seriously.

"We'll talk about it when the time comes, but for _now_? I'll just roll as normal Finn." Finn said.

"Hey, dipshit!" someone called.

"Crap. Jake, I think I'm gonna be a walking today he said taking off.

"Hey! Get back here you pussy, I'm not done with you!" Ash said chasing after him shoving Jake aside which pushed him on the ground. Then he tried to do something.

"Hey, why do you always mess with Finn? He's done nothing to you." Jake said.

Then Ash stopped, he turned and walked straight up to Jake.

"Because. He's done something that really pissed me off." He said and then was about to go.

"Well, you don't have to be a dick about it." Jake said and then started to walk to the bus.

When he was about halfway he felt a tap on the shoulder, he turned around and was met with a fist.

"Don't you **EVER**, talk to me like me that again. You understand?" Ash said to Jake who was wiping blood of his nose. Jake mumbled so gibberish.

"What? What's that you little baby?" Ash said leaning in closer.

Jake still mumbled gibberish. Which made Ash lean in closer.

"I'm not hearing an answer." Ash said looked mad as ever.

Jake then said still kind of quiet, "I said... **NO!**"

Jake punched Ash in the face and then sat up and got in a fighting stance.

"Oh, so that's how you wanna play it, huh, tough guy." Ash said copying his stance. Then Jake heard a voice, "Fight, fight, fight, fight" which made more people chant it. After awhile the crowd grew larger and all he could hear was the chant of "Fight!".

Jake swung at Ash who counter it by punching him in the face. He lowered his guard which gave him enough time to keep throwing punches. It wasn't much of a fight and Jake didn't even know if it was still worth fighting for. But he had to, to buy Finn enough time to get home safe and even the chance that the bus would leave Ash.

Jake kicked Ash which he took the chance to get up and then punch him again. His guard lowered and then he kicked him which made him hunch over and then he kneed him in the face. He fell on the ground with his eyes closed and slowly blinking. Jake then ran away from the scene and followed the path Finn took.

* * *

When Jake got home he was greeted by Finn eating a bowl of ramen noodles. (I'm **sorry****! **I couldn't hold back anymore, I had to add my ramen in here. c:)

"Hey, Jake." Finn said.

"Hey." Jake said out of breath.

"Why are you so tire- What happened to your face?" he screamed.

"Uhh, that's not important right now." Jake said hoping to avoid the question.

"No, what happened?" Finn asked more directly.

"I... I got beat up by Ash." Jake said shamefully.

"WHAT? I'll he his skinny little ash right now!" Finn said.

"Hehe." Jake said laughing.

"What?" Finn asked looking him.

"You said, "skinny little ash"." Jake said bursting into laughter.

"Oh. I meant ass." Finn said and joined him in laughing. After they were done he then asked him another question.

"Did you beat him?"

"What?" Jake asked.

"I said, did you beat him?" Finn asked.

"Yeah..." Jake said.

"Really? What'd you do? What'd you finish him off with?" Finn said eagerly.

"I didn't kill him!" Jake said in defense.

"I know that! I meant what did you knock him out with?" Finn asked still eagerly.

"A knee to the face." Jake said kind of proudly.

Finn held up his fist and Jake knew what to do.

* * *

**So yeah, this is... Yeah. This is my new chapter, you can still spam my messages if ya want. I might even still add a new story. So, yeah! This was chapstick, I mean chapter 5. :3**

* * *

.


	6. A Wager and a Warning

**So I'm back. So guys, I'm thinkin' of doin' a Hitman Adventure Time or The Walking Dead (Telltale) and Adventure Time crossover. I seriously doubt that you'll respond in anyway to this so you can do that if you want and if it's a fair amount I'll take ideas. So yeah, this is Chapter Six.**

* * *

"Finn!" Jake called.

"Yeah?" Finn called back.

"Get out here!" Jake responded.

Finn walked outside into his backyard and there were want looked like dummies set up made out of varies of objects.

"You start your second training today." Jake said smiling.

"Mathematical!" Finn shouted.

"Alrighty, you remember your free-running training?" Jake asked.

Finn ran to a tree and climbed to the top of a tree and jumped off rolling when he made contact with the ground just to show, and showoff, that he remembered.

"I'll take that as a yes." Jake said.

"So if you think you're gonna learn karate then you'll have to be **quick!**" he said kicking him in the face.

"Ow! What was that for?" Finn shouted.

"Hmm." Jake said observing.

"Well, that means I _will_ have to teach you that." Jake said.

"Uh, Jake? Hello?" Finn said.

"Alright, I'm gonna kick you again." Jake said.

"What? I don't wanna learn karate anymore!" Finn shouted.

"Jeez, I told I was gonna kick you. I thought you woulda know this is going to test something in you." Jake said.

"Oh, ok." Finn said.

"Think fast!" Jake said thrusting a punch at Finn's face. Finn quickly reacted and backflipped on the ground and stood up again.

"Good." Jake said.

"Jake? Can I ask you something?" Finn asked.

"Yeah, sure." Jake responded.

"You don't know karate do you? This is just fight training." Finn said.

"Ding, ding, ding." Jake said.

"Hehe..." Jake laughed meekly.

"That's alright, in fact, it's better." Finn said smiling.

"Okay, so you wanna just jump in?" Jake asked.

"Sure." Finn said.

Jake threw a punch that Finn blocked and countered. Finn then threw two punches at Jake that made contact. Jake ran towards the wall of his house, Finn trailing him. He ran to the wall and then ran up and back-flipped off it kicking Finn.

"Whoa! I'm gonna learn how to do that, right?" Finn asked mid-fight, taking no attention that he was kicked in the face.

"Of course." Jake said.

Finn and Jake both fought with Fionna and Kate watching on the occasion. Finn managed to almost have Jake beaten until Jake countered and leg-sweeped.

"Oof!" Finn grunted hitting the floor.

"Finn, that was very impressive." Jake said.

"I fell on my ass." Finn said wiping sweat off his forehead.

"But you lasted for a long time, I mean it's almost night. You almost had me beaten too. And that was your first scrimmage." Jake said making Finn feel better about his defeat.

The two brothers walked inside and then reached for a bottle of soda. They both looked at each other.

"You fancy a wager?" Jake asked.

"You know I do." Finn said.

Finn and Jake walked to a table and Jake pushed off all of the things onto the floor and set up the game, "Card Wars"

"Ah, what?" Finn groaned.

"Relax! I'll tell you how to play." Jake said.

"Alright, so the here are the basics, first you gotta-" Jake started before Finn fell asleep.

"and that's the basics." Jake finished.

"Hum-huh-wha?" Finn said wiping the drool off his mouth.

"You weren't listening to that at all were you?" Jake confronted.

"It doesn't matter let's just play." Finn said rubbing his hands together.

"But then you'll lose in the first couple rounds, like Fionna and Kate do, and then you hate the game, and then you hate me, and then, and then." Jake babbled.

"Oh, you think you're gonna beat me? I'm gonna crush you! Party dance style, dweeb!" Finn taunted.

"Then let it begin!" Jake said.

"Wait, what are the stakes?" Finn asked.

"Hmm, what about the loser is a dweeb, and the winner is a cool guy." Jake suggested.

"Those are good stakes." Finn said.

Jake grabbed two mugs (don't ask where from.) and then poured pop in both of them. He then added coffee grounds, beetle butter, grape jelly, kimchi, and an unknown sauce.

"Hey! You're ruining the soda with weird tastes!" Finn said.

Jake wrote "Cool Guy" on the normal soda and "Dweeb" on the disgusting one. He turned them around and then said, "We drink, when the game is over."

"Oh, gross." Finn said.

"Alright, how do I get my land cards to work?" Finn asked.

"You floop them to the side." Jake said.

"Uhh..." Finn said holding the cards loosely.

"Keep those honey's hidden, or I'll get a _strategic advantage._" Jake said.

"Oh! Hmm..." Finn said fixing the cards.

"Alright, I go first. I floop, "The Silo of Truth!"" Jake said.

"Wha?" Finn said confused.

"You gotta show me your cards and I get to take one." Jake said.

"Aw, what?" Finn said obeying the rules.

"Eh, you got some pretty lame cards, I'll take the, "Cerebral Blood-Storm" though." Jake said taking the card.

"Hey! I bet that was a good card!" Finn complained.

"Alright, now it's the battle phase. I'm-attacking your schoolhouse with my Husker Nights!" Jake said.

"And-d-d, I'm castin' Cerebral Blood-Storm." Jake said.

"So, what do-ya use to defend?" Jake asked.

"Uhh, can my CoolDog and Ancient Scholar defeat your Husker-Nights?" Finn asked.

"Rhahahahaha! Of course not!" Jake boomed.

It went like that for awhile and Finn let Jake win because he seemed real pissed off.

"Alright, good night, brother." Jake said.

"Good night." Finn said walking into his bedroom and crawling in.

* * *

Hello, Finn.

What? Where am I? Wait, am I dead?

No, Finn. But you are close to it.

I'm gonna die?

You will be given a second chance.

So you mean, when it happens, I'll be given another chance and if I cock it up I'm dead?

The voice didn't reply.

I can show you your future and what you will miss out on if you fail to use our offering properly.

* * *

It went black and then Finn was in an unfamiliar house. There were two children one of them had a black ski mask that hang loosely over the child's head, the other kid had a gun made with his fingers.

"I'm the bad guy!" the girl said.

"Well, I'm daddy! Pew, pew, pew!" the boy said playfully and the girl fell over on her back.

"Jay, Bonnie, do you wanna take daddy his lunch?" said a familiar voice.

"Wait... Is that Rose?" Finn asked.

He didn't expect an answer truthfully.

The kids and possibly Rose headed towards a police station with the boy, presumably Jay, holding a brown paper bag. When they reached the station they went into an office and a fairly tall man was sorting through some papers. Rose cleared her throat and which made him turn around, it was Finn.

"**WHAT?**" Finn screamed. Finn tried to make himself in there say that but all that came out was, "Hey, guys."

'No, no, no, I'm not saying that!" he said still attempting to shut himself up.

The older Finn kiss Rose on the lips.

Finn at that point was speechless.

"The kids brought you lunch." Rose informed.

"Yeah, daddy! We brought you lunch." Jay said holding up the brown bag up proudly.

"Did you now?" Finn said lowering to their level of height. He then opened up his arms wide enough for both kids to hug him and then hug them back. Then it was dark again.

* * *

So that's my future, huh?

It is, Finn.

* * *

Finn bolted up from his sleep. He looked at the clock: 2:17 AM

"This is going to be a long day." Finn thought before flopping back down in his bed.


	7. Update

**I'm extremely pissed. Everyone is saying, "What happened to Finnceline?" I GAVE YOU GUYS A SPECIFIC CHANCE. Do you want this to be Finnceline or The other? Answer: Nothin'! After the next chapter no question: "Good story! :D" I'm flattered from the reviews but I gave you guys that chance and you blew it. ;( I feel bad about doing this but you guys just didn't respond. I'll give you another chance some other time, I'm still doin' Finnceline in Stranded so once I start writing more of that you can get it, but for now. You guys fucked up. :L Again, I'm sorry for having to restrain your demands but I refuse to go back, delete a whole bunch, just because you guys were late to responding. ONCE AGAIN, I am SORRY, but you guys missed out.**


	8. The Long Day

**Hey guys, I am posting this half because I have a good idea and half because only one person has responded to my new story it is a one of a kind so I don't blame you guys for not noticing it but... Yeah, maybe now that since I told you on a more famous story then you'll know. So, I hope you guys enjoy and I also forgot to say a lot. I don't own Adventure Time. Adventure Time or Pen Ward owns Adventure Time, not me I just own this story. o3o**

* * *

Finn awoke to the sound of his alarm clock sounding, he bolted out of bed turning off his alarm clock on the way. He ran to the stairs and fell down them.

"Finn! You okay?" Jake called from his room.

"Ouch." Finn said sarcastically.

"I'm-a take that as a yeah." Jake said before closing his door the crack that he opened it.

Finn continued to try and make his day go faster. He skipped breakfast and held his toothbrush in his mouth while he washed his face. He rushed upstairs into his room and threw on a plain white t-shirt and he put on a pair of army green pants. He thought about it and then threw on a green jacket that was on the floor. He threw on his green backpack and rushed out the door.

He sat down and dug through his backpack, he found nothing other than unimportant school stuff. He sat on his steps thinking about the messed-up dream and why he was having the supernatural visions. He felt like a demon, or a god, some sort of lord of time and future. He looked at his hands and was almost surprised to see no signs of injury.

"Dude, are you turning a zombie?" Jake asked sitting down next to Finn.

"No... I'm just thinking." Finn said not wanting to tell Jake about the second dream.

"Well, whatcha thinkin' about?" Jake asked.

"A lot of things." Finn said shaking his head.

They sat there and Finn looked straight into space with sad eyes.

"Finn, are you okay?" Jake asked taking note of Finn's eyes.

"Fine." Finn said with a hint of anger.

The bus came and they both got on. Finn took a seat near the front and he realized he sat next to Rose. He knew if he did that then it would be a bad idea but he wanted to at least try and talk to her.

"Hi." Finn said already sounding awkward.

"Hello." She said in a proper manner but shyly.

"If you don't really wanna talk to many people then it's just the "Beginner's Fear" as Jake calls it." Finn said trying to make her feel less, 'people are going to break my face'y

Finn didn't talk to her for the rest of the way to school because he feared he would say something to make her feel like he was one of the bullies.

Finn got off the bus and walked inside.

* * *

**Gym Time, because I found out a really cool sport that's pretty ridiculous to even be a sport. This is just to show off some I learned about, I seriously dunno know if they just thought this up in the game I play or they got from a real thing or from another fake thing. Haven't done much researched. o3o**

* * *

"Today, we're going to play a new game. Wrestle Chess." The gym teacher said.

Finn listened to chatters of "What's Wrestle Chess".

"The rules are that there will be two teams, and on each team there is a king. You have to drag the king your side and pin them for two seconds to win, but you can also pin the pawns." The coach explained.

"Who's gonna count the seconds? They could be lying." Someone said.

"Would you let me finish?" The gym teacher lied.

"There are two refs from each team." The teacher 'finished'.

"Ash, you're the king for the Red Team." he said.

"Marceline, you're the referee for the Red Team." he ordered.

Finn could tell Marceline was pretty pissed at the order.

"Finn!" The teacher said.

"Crap, please be a ref, PLEASE be a ref." Finn thought.

"You're the king for the Blue Team." he finished.

"Roselyne, you're the referee for Blue." The teacher continued.

"Jake, Blue Team, Marshall, Red Team, Katherine, Blue Team, Fionna, Red Team." He said. (I don't have many characters so just plop (:3) in your own OC's.)

"That's a lot of girls for a violent game." Jake whispered to Finn.

"I know, right?" Finn whispered back.

"You're sides are separated by this line." The teacher said drawing a line in the grass. "The sides you start on are your sides. Now, GO!" The gym teacher explained.

Finn ran to the other side and focused his attention on Ash in anger. He charged towards only to be knocked down by Marshall. Finn quickly pushed him off and got up dragging him to his side and pinning him.

Rose ran towards Finn and counted two seconds then Marshall walked off to the sides along with Roselyne.

Finn continued his journey towards pushing away people and finally getting to Ash, Finn grabbed his arms from behind and then dragged him to his side struggling to keep his grip he manage to pin him on his side for a second only to be pushed off. Ash grabbed Finn by his shirt collar and started dragging him, half-standing to his side. Finn sprung up and knock down Ash on the Red side and backed off. He pinned down two people and lost two people his side.

"Finn! Little help?" Jake called struggling not to be pinned by Ash.

Finn ran towards Jake and he almost sensed that Ash was going to pull a trick so when he was about to hit Ash he did a frontflip over Jake when Ash moved out of the way.

Ash looked at Finn like he had just blew up something with his bare hands. Finn took that advantage to drag him to his base and while he was a little weaker, pin him for two seconds.

"Finn's team won." The gym teacher said boringly.

"Alright, gym class is over, get outta here." He said.

"Dude, that was kinda fun." Jake said walking back inside and to his locker.

"Yeah, it felt good beating Ash in something." Finn said a devious smile.

"Oh, by the way. Congrats." Jake said.

"On what?" Finn asked carrying his books to the next class with Jake.

"On using your parkour instincts." Jake said moving his hands and legs to look weird.

Finn chuckled at him.

"What?" Jake said knowing exactly what he did.

"You know." Finn said knowing that he knew what he did.

* * *

**Time Change: Out of School Reasoning: Mannoodle has become lazy again.**

* * *

Finn went upstairs and searched in his closet to find something he was going to show Jake. He found his old phone that was still working. He thought of something **else** to do to Jake.

"Hello, is this Jake?" Finn said with his best girl voice.

"Lady? Is that you? You got really better at your English." Jake said confidently.

Finn stifled his laugh.

"What'd you say?" Jake said thinking Finn said something.

Finn couldn't help but start burst out laughing.

"You- you- you thought that I was your _girlfriend_?" Finn said laughing.

"Aw- What the fuck, Finn!" Jake said and Finn could almost sense he was blushing.

"So. This 'princess' "Lady" is your girlfriend?" Finn said.

"I'm not gonna tell you anything after what you just did." Jake said.

"Alright, then I'll tell everyone else." Finn said.

"Okay, fine. She is my girlfriend, she's Korean. I called her Lady because I didn't speak Korean at first and it sounded like she said her name was Lady so I just called her that." Jake explained.

"So... Why'd-ja keep it a secret?" Finn asked.

"I dunno, I didn't really. Just no-one noticed." Jake said.

"So did you just wanna mess with me or did you actually want something?" Jake asked.

"Oh, no. I wanted to ask if you could get some Hot Pockets and Poptarts while you're at the Supermarket." Finn joked.

"Eat a dick." Jake said still angry.

"No thanks." Finn retorted then Jake hung up.

Finn forgot about finding something to show Jake and realized how much time had passed. Maybe instead of a long day, it would be a short one.

* * *

**Boom! I finished it. I was supposed to have it uploaded three days ago but, it crashed and I lost some progress. Then I had a power outage for a day and then of course, I totally forgot about before the power outage. So, yeah. I hope you guys aren't too mad because of the wait and hopefully it was worth , yeah. 'Gudday mates.**


	9. Punishment

**So, I'm writing. Heyayayayayayayayaya! :D**

* * *

Finn had grabbed something to eat before walking back upstairs to... think. He was thinking about how he would know if Rose liked him. He would have to do something BIG to get her to first of all, not be as shy, and second of all, let out all her Finn-Love as Jake called it. He thought about Jake, he felt kinda bad about doing that to him. But he was bored!

Finn walked towards Jake's door before knocking.

"Who is it?" he said sort of sing-songy.

"It's Finny!" Finn joked once again.

He heard him grumble before opening the door.

"Yes?" Jake said, clearly pissed.

"I need your help." Finn explained.

"Why should I help you after what you did?" he said.

"Because it involves kicking a certain ash hole." Finn said serious.

"Okay, let's go outside first of all." Jake said before walking out his door and outside.

"Alright, so what do you wanna know?" Jake asked.

"Do you have any special move? Like, a combo move or something?" Finn asked.

Jake was silent before saying, "I do."

"Okay, before I teach you this, you have to defend against it. As Payback!" Jake called.

"Rar! I can take it!" Finn said, feeling truly tough.

Jake ran towards him before jumping up and kicking him and then rolling to regain his balance. Then he threw a left punch, another left punch, a right punch, a right kick, he leg-sweeped Finn before taunting him by spinning and kick him. He kicked him while he was down, and then jumped on his back. He kicked him with his left foot, then right one, then left again, and kicked him while he was down, before taunting him with his spin kicks.

"So... How ya feelin'?" Jake said with a smirk.

"Fuck! Payback's a bitch! Ow, fuck..." Finn said wallowing in pain.

"That's what I wanted to hear." Jake said with his smirk turning into a goofy giant smile on his face.

"Ah, dude. I think you broke my everything." Fnn said still grieving.

"Here, I'll carry you to your bed, but you can help yourself with getting out." Jake said before picking up an almost lifeless Finn and throwing him over his back.

"Fuck, what have you been eating!" Jake asked only to be responded by an, "Ow."

* * *

"Jake?" Finn asked as soon as he walked into his room.

"Yeah, buddy?" Jake asked before Finn slid off his back and stood up straight.

"It hurt, but you barely broke anything. I just wanted to be carried to my room." Finn said with a smirk.

"**WHAT?**" Jake yelled.

"Haha, in your face, dweeb!" Finn said before sliding into bed, now realizing how late it was when he was pretty much jumped by Jake. (**Hey, that rhymes! Jump, Jake, Jump, Jake, Jump- Sorry.)**

He was glad when he had his normal dream of him in a room of nothing laying down sleeping. He had no control over the dream even though he knew he was dreaming. He woke up to his alarm clock. He turned it off before sliding out of bed.

"Can't fuck this up, Finn. Today, is mission 'Get Trust'" Finn thought to himself. He brushed his teeth and then splashed water over his face, drying it afterwards. He walked downstairs to see the rest of his family eating. He saw Fionna glaring at Kate, and Jake glaring a certain Finnegan Garrett. Finn ignored it and grabbed a box of cereal.

He grabbed a bowl and put it down before grabbing milk and pouring the cereal, then the milk in the bowl. He carried the bowl to the table and almost instantly Fionna, Kate, and Jake started talking.

"Why'd you do that yesterday, Kate!" Fionna asked.

"I dunno, maybe because you deserved it?" Kate retorted with a smile.

"Dude, did you really make me piggy back you because you wanted to feel like a king?" Jake said half-angry.

"Yeeeees." Finn joked before taking a scoop of cereal and eating it.

Jake had an evil smile.

"Dude, that's my spoon." Jake said with the evilest face possible.

"No, it's not. I'm not falling for that." Finn said before taking another scoop.

"Dude, you never **GRABBED** a spoon." Jake explained before seeing Finn stop chewing before spitting out his cereal._  
_

'Uhh, dude! That's sick!" Finn groaned before dumping out the cereal in the garbage disposal. He went upstairs to get his backpack ready, put on a warm jacket since it's nearing Winter, and wait for the bus.

He did those things before going outside to wait for the bus, which was already there.

"Jake, Kate, Fionna! Bus is here!" Finn called before sprinting to the bus. He waited a little while longer before he saw the rest of his siblings step inside the bus. He hadn't really picked where he was sitting so he sat in the nearest seat. And just to his luck the person was sitting next to him was...

_Roselyne._

Finn saw that it was her and forced himself all the way back into the seat before sliding down and covering his face with his hands. He was like that not for very long before he heard a concerned voice.

"Are you okay?"

Finn looked up and say Rose looking at him.

"Yeah... I'm fine." Finn said before sitting up straight.

They were silent the rest of the way to school. Finn had walked away from his family group while walking towards the door.

"C'mon, Finn. Why can't you talk normally to a girl? II mean, you knew that it was coming... But you still can't- Grrr." Finn said, scolding himself.

He walked inside the door to go to his classes.

* * *

**Art. (You know what happened. (Timeskip due to laziness.) e3e)**

* * *

"Okay, class. We are going to be drawing..." The art teacher said before drawing a quick drawing of a human.

"People." she finished.

"You can draw anyone you would like, but be prepared to show them off at the end of class. Once you finish you can draw more with extra paper." she explained before going to her desk.

Finn had drew a picture of what he thought he'd look like in the future. He thought it looked pretty good, and he finished it fairly quickly. He got up to grab another piece of paper and looked around before sketching Roselyne. He had put in a lot of detail. It was almost impossible to not notice it was her. Then the worst thing possible happened.

"Done, Finnegan?" The art teacher said before picking up his picture of Roselyne. If he saw him himself, it'd probably look like he just saw Slender. He was freaking out too much to think, so he said the first thing that came to mind.

"Can I go to the bathroom?" Finn blurted out.

"Umm, okay. But don't take too long." The teacher said before Finn dashed out of he classroom and walked to the bathroom, making sure to stall as much as possible.

"Shit, shit, shit." Finn said panicking.

"There is no way out of this. I fucked up, well the teacher grabbed the wrong piece of paper, so she did but, god. I can't go to school anymore. I can't, I can't. GR!" Finn growled before ramming into the bathroom door opening it.

He turned on the water before splashing it on his face three times. He didn't bother drying his face when he walked out into hall he saw a teacher.

"Hello, Finn- What happened to your face?" she asked confused seeing his face soaking wet.

"Bullies." Finn lied and kept walking.

He made it to the art room which felt like a second to get to. He felt uneasy, and horrible. He took a deep breath and held it in before opening the door and hearing all the laughter and taunts. He was t first sad, which lead to anger, and then complete rage. He hadn't even made it to his seat before he felt the need to punch someone in the face.

He kept walking slowly trying to calm his nerves before he heard Ash.

"Haha, You love the new girl? Huh, you always were a-" Ash started before Finn swung at his face as hard as he could. He didn't even check to see if he was unconscious before continuing to punch him.

"STOP. MAKING. FUN. OF. ME!" FInn said each with a punch before he saw teachers flood into the Art Room. It made Finn stop. He looked around and saw everyone cowering in fear. He look at Roselyne who look the most scared before she slide out of her seat and hid under the table.

Finn had nothing to say. He just shameful went with the teachers to most like, the principal's office to talk about either massive detention or suspension. He looked behind and saw Jake, less scared than everyone yet still had a tiny bit of fear.

"Fuck." Finn muttered under his breath before looking in front of him and down.

* * *

**So yeah, I wrote another chapter. :3 I hope you guys liked it. It was more Finn x Roselinen (Roselyne) and then Finn got beat up Ash. Aw, yeah. :D If someone can write a story about that, I'd so read it. Finn beating up Ash, then getting Roselinen as da prize. :3 It'd have to have grammar though. ._.**


End file.
